The Two Components
by soundofdnb
Summary: What happens when you put two of the deadliest bloodline limits of two of the greatest clans together? Will you get destruction? Will you get creation? AU. I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is not finished, also Naruto is a LOT smarter he's like Shikamaru's father.**

* * *

-INSERT MORGAN FREEMAN VOICE HERE-

Once upon a time, there was a little boy.

That little boy was very special, because he had the potential to unlock a very special bloodline limit.

But, that bloodline limit could only be awakened with 2 very important components. One of those is the mighty Sharingan, the other the cells of the long dead Senju clan. Those who have tried have failed, except 4 people.

One of them is the mighty Madara Uchiha.

Another, is the main character of this story, Naruto Uzumaki.

-STOP MORGAN FREEMAN VOICE HERE-

"… And that is how you use a jutsu." said a very familiar person.

After waking up and regaining his bearings Naruto finally recognizes the person who said that. It was his favorite homeroom teacher, Iruka Umino. The first one who recognized him.

" Next week's exams are up, make sure you study hard and practice a lot." Iruka said while glaring at Naruto. Naruto was startled as he heard the bell ring.

"Okay, class dismissed." He said as everyone left. "Naruto, could you stay behind please?" As Iruka finished everyone laughed and pointed at Naruto.

'Why are those kids always so mean to him? Sure he's the class clown but they have no reason whatsoever to hate him.' Iruka thought to himself as he found himself staring at the little boy "Naruto, I need to talk to you about your friends."

"What about them?" Naruto replied to his teacher.

"Who are your friends? I've never seen you hang out with anyone." Iruka asked the lonely boy.

'Why does he ask this out of the blue?' Naruto thought to himself, while sniffing

"Oh… I see. If you ever want to talk to me about it, My door is always open." Iruka said to the crying boy.

"I-I-Iruka SENSEI!" He blurted out while snorting his nose and hugging the man tightly.

"Now now, I've talked to a few students who were willing to talk and play with you."

Iruka said to the ever-snorting boy. "However… There were only 2 students willing to volunteer, One of which cancelled because I quote "Is too troublesome." "

The boy seemed confused at the act his teacher. "Why do this Iruka sensei?" Naruto said while still looking confused and snorting. "Every villager hates me, abuses me, and worst of all glares at me as if I'm a monster? What did I do to deserve this?"

"…I should probably leave" an unknown but familiar voice said.

Iruka and Naruto looked behind them, only to see a smirking Mizuki.

"Oh… Hi Mizuki sensei" Naruto said.

"I guess I'll really leave now." Mizuki said while leaving the room.

"As I said well the first and also last one was a blushing Hinata." Iruka said to Naruto. "She's free today."

"Thank you very much Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said to his teacher.

(TIME FORWARD 3 YEARS ON THE 2.5 YEAR TRAINING TRIP)

Despite his efforts, Naruto couldn't help but feel helpless, depressed even.

'Why does it have to be like this? I didn't do anything? I try to make them notice me but still I get those glares, the glares that haunt me until the day that I die. I do everything for everyone but what do I get? Nothing. No one will even notice me... Jiraiya is helping me the best he can, you know since he's my godfather. But still... The only one that ever

noticed me for who I am... The only one... was... Hinata! But why? She has no reason whatsoever... She couldn't possbibly like me... I'm just a loser...' He thought to himself.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK CHUUNIN EXAMS ARC)**

* * *

Right after his preliminary match, Naruto headed up the stairs toward the Medical Unit.  
Though his attention was caught by a surprising act of a certain girl. Hinata, the shy, timid, dark, always-blushing, Hinata. What caught his attention though, was the girl holding a small jar... Ointment maybe? "N-n-n-Naruto..." said the small, usually timid girl. "I have some o-o-ointment for you... Please accept i-it." Naruto found himself staring at the now blushing girl. "No, I couldn't. You need it more than I do." said the usually hyperactive boy in an unusually serious tone. In response the girl looked down. "O-oh! I don't mean l-like...

Ummm... Look I'll explain." as the girl looked very surprised at the fact that she didn't know anything despite stalking him for years and years and years.

Moments later long after he explained everything about the Nine-Tails he finally said "Any questions?" as he was looking at the girl he found himself staring at the small girl, gazing at her pale lavender eyes. "Yes..." the small girl replied "How d-does he comunicate with you even though you don't even talk to him with your m-m-mouth? And how does his chakra heal you so fast?" she found herself staring at the floor again. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't ask you that..." The smaller boy smiled as he found himself lost in his thoughts.

'I see that she has regained her confidence. I guess I helped her as much as I helped her.'

"Well you know the basics of chakra right?" he said as the girl nodded. "Okay, good. So that means you also know that chakra heals. Well, apparently all of the 9 or 10 Tailed Beasts have chakras that help you with the healing process. Every Tailed Beast has a tier.

The more tails it has, the better the tier. There are 10 tiers, like there are 10 beasts." as he finished the girl looked confused. "I thought there were only 9?" she said to the boy.

"Ah, well to make a long story short The Sage Of Six Paths A.K.A Hagoromo Outsuki

the jinchuuriki for the Ten-Tails, but after a long time, he used a technique to split the

* * *

chakra of the Ten-Tails, forcing it into 9 parts, A.K.A the 9 tailed beasts. And all those tailed beasts were sealed in people, making them jinchuuriki, those seals can leak out small amounts of chakra. That chakra helps in the healing process, like a cut will instantly heal on me. On to your other question. The tailed beasts and Jinchuuriki share a telekinetic bond which they use to talk to eachother. So, does that answer your questions?" he finished. All she could manage to say in awe of his intelligence was "Yes." As she still looked in awe at him she heard her teammates calling her.

* * *

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"NARUTO COME UP" Naruto sighed. 'Well, I can't sit around and mope around. Jiraiya wants something.' Naruto thought to himself. "SERIOUSLY I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!"

was shouted to the now larger boy. "OKAY SERIOUSLY SHUT UP I'M COMING!" he shouted back. As he walked up the stairs of the hotel they were staying in, he saw a group of 23 year old girls giggling and talking to each other. 'I guess he never changes.' as he let out a small chuckle he saw a indigo colored lock of hair. 'That belongs only to one person I know, but alot of people have indigo hair...' he chuckled again as he heard a faint 'EEP!' coming from Jiraiya's room. 'Guess it really is her.' "So guess what I have to show you!" Jiraiya said to the larger boy. "Is it Hinata?" He half-asked. "Uh-o-a-Hmm, well you could've acted surprised." He said to the little boy. "Was it really that obvious?" Naruto glared at the older man as if to say "Really?" "Oh, I see." Jiraiya looked a little disappointed "Okay, you can come out now... He found you out before we could even

surprise him." Naruto looked in awe as he saw the long hair of the girl. "Oh, uhmm... Hi!" Naruto said to the girl. 'Guess it worked. This was just what he needed.' Jiraiya thought to himself.

"H-h-hi Naruto. Jiraiya asked me to train with you for the next year and a half." Hinata said, as she finished the sentence she was blushing. "I'll leave you two alone." Jiraiya said as Hinata was blushing even more furiously. "You know, for a girl who likes me, I didn't think it was possible to invent even more shades of pink, red, and purple." Naruto said to the now smaller girl who was now

* * *

looking down in despair. "W-w-w-what d-d-do y-y-you m-mean N-n-naa..." Hinata tried to stumble out just before she fainted.

Later when she woke up, she was blushing even more furiously than first as she remembered what she said. She looked around only to find that she was in a hotel room. 'Is this my room? Or is i-' her thoughts were cut off as she heared a familiar voice. "Finally awake huh? I see you're back to your old habits." As he finished his sentence he smiled at her. Hinata was now blushing even more furiously "You know, you can surprise me alot sometimes." Hinata was getting up on her futon.

"I-i-i k-know th-this is p-pointless to a-a-ask but y-y-y-y-y-you said that for a g-girl who l-l-l-likes you were surprised t-that I can i-i-i-invent m-more sha-shades of r-red... What d-did you me-mean with that, I c-c-could g-g-guess what but p-p-please tell m-m-me." as she finished she saw him staring at her still smiling. "It means that you're the first to make me calm down, and lift my spirits." He replied. "Would you please be my girlfriend?" he saw the look on her face when he said that. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-yes!" she said in a little more than a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N (FOR ANY OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THE LATEST EPISODES OR READ THE LATEST MANGA CHAPTERS, YOU SHOULDN'T READ THIS. SPOILER ALERT!)**_

_Thoughts are in italic_

**KURAMA SPEAK IN BOLD  
**

* * *

Life was hard for Naruto, the past 18 months he had trained. But for what purpose? Only to die at the hands of the Akatsuki. He somehow felt on edge. 'There's something here...' he thought to himself.

"Hinata... activate the Byakugan." he whispered to the indigo haired girl. "I sense some chakra leaking out." as she activated her kekkei genkai she gasped. "N-N-N-N-Naruto... A-A-Ak-Ak-Akatsuki!" she managed to get out of her mouth. "Two people in Akatsuki robes!" as Jiraiya, Naruto and Hinata got into battle positions they saw the two people in the robes walk towards them.

"Don't worry... I am the leader of the Akatsuki, Nagato... Nagato Uzumaki. Oh and this is Konan." he chuckled as he saw Naruto in his "WHAT?!" face. "I guess you're surprised. Well let me fill you in. Please follow me. Ooh a butterfly! By the way, hi Jiraiya-sensei!" Jiraiya smiled on the inside. "I guess I was right, wasn't I Konan?" Jiraiya said to the blue haired woman. "You really have grown into quite the woman. And Nagato, you haven't changed a bit have you?" as he finished he saw Nagato chuckle.  
"No I haven't. But Naruto, I need to talk to you. Alone." he said as he saw the smaller girl look down in disapointment._ 'I guess she likes him. OOH A BUTTERFLY!'_ Nagato thought to himself.

* * *

**(TIME SKIP 2 HOURS)**

* * *

When they've finally arrived at Naruto's house, Nagato stops him. "I need to tell you about our clan's bloodline limit." Nagato told the blonde. "You see my eyes, right? They are the product of the cells of the two mightiest clans in the world. The Senju cells, and the Uchiha Sharingan." He watched the astounded blonde try to figure this all out. "W-w-w-w-WHAAT?" Naruto said to his newly found relative. "B-b-b-but...? Wha-? HUH?!" Nagato chuckled silently at the boy's amazement. "Let me explain. You know of the Sharingan and Byakugan right?" Naruto nodded.

"There is a third doujutsu. The Rinnegan." As he finished he stared at the boy trying to see if he understood. "The Rinnegan is the doujutsu created by the Sharingan and Senju cells, which is what I told you about." He stopped, looking for something to confirm his attention. "The first two people to use this doujutsu were the Sage Of Six Paths. And his mother Kaguya, which was the first one to also wield the Byakugan and Sharingan." Naruto nodded with hesitation. "So you're saying that our clan has the potential to wield this doujutsu?" Nagato nodded. "But I thought only the Uchiha and Hyuuga could wield these bloodline limits." Nagato shook his head and chuckled. "And we're not Senju, right?" Nagato started to laugh uncontrollably. "Yes we are, partially." the blonde boy looked up in confusion. "I should tell you a little history about your mom and great great grandmother."

* * *

**(3 HOURS LATER)**

* * *

"... And that's how we are related to Hashirama, the first Hokage." Naruto nodded partially, to confirm that he'd understood his hardly brief lecture of the history of the Uzumaki clan. "Do you understand now?" Naruto nodded. "Good, now I need to tell you why I'm here. For starters I heard they have great ramen here. And the other reason is to teach you how to use the Rinnegan." Naruto smiled widely after he heard the last words. The words: 'I'm here to teach you how to use the Rinnegan' were like music in his ears. 'YAAAY! HE'S GOING TO TEACH ME!' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto watched in confusement as he saw his relative pull out a scroll "What's that?" Naruto said. "Is it like Ninja Tools?" Nagato chuckled. "No. It's an almost dead Uchiha. You're going to take his eyes." Naruto gasped for a second as he saw the the body who was clearly in pain.

"But I thought all the Uchiha were killed except for... Sasuke, and his brother." Nagato chuckled.

"This is a war criminal, an Uchiha banished from the Hidden leaf. He betrayed his clan in many ways." Naruto looked at the man. "I picked him because he is one of the strongest Uchiha. He is able to use the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, the Izanami, the Izanagi, Tsukiyomi, and he is related to Sasuke." Naruto stared at the man for almost ten minutes. "...I'll do it." Nagato looked up, and smiled. "I'll take his eyes." as he finished he saw Nagato pull out yet another scroll. "What's that? Another dead body?" Nagato chuckled. "Of course not! It's surgery tools. Isn't that obvious? How else would we take his eyes?" Naruto looked at him as if to ask: 'Really?' "Rip them out?" Naruto smiled uncomfortably. "No of course not, then we would need a medical ninja to do unnecesary surgery only to recover some eyes. I do need Konan though, she is a medical ninja." Nagato picked up some tools to cut the eyes out. "Now I need some sedatives, can you be a doll and grab that scroll on the floor?" Naruto nodded as he picked up the scroll and unsealed it, surprised as he saw his relative staring at him with a surprised look. "Wha-what? I knew our clan was good, but not that good! Even Jiraiya-sensei has his limits!" Naruto shrugged as he saw the older male still staring at him. "I've been this good my entire life." Nagato looked as if he was beaten with a stick with rusty nails coming out. "B-b-but that's the one of my best seals!" Nagato let out some tears from his circle pattern eyes. Naruto shrugged again. "Anyway, the sedatives? KONAN WE NEED YOU." Nagato shouted. Konan came flying in the door. "Eye transplant, ready?" Konan nodded. "How can she fly?" Nagato shrugged. "Bloodline." he mumbled. As Nagato began to cut away the eyes carefully, Konan was assisting him, to avoid damaging the eyes. "There is one thing though, since you are going to get both eyes, you need to have a VERY high pain resistance." Naruto nodded, after he got the VERY strong sedatives he saw his glowing cerulean eyes being removed from the now empty hole. Konan began to heal the transplant eye, as if to prepare it. Konan then picked it up. After giving it to Nagato, she placed her hands just above his heart, to stabilize it. Nagato then carefully re-attached the optic nerved and carefully placed the bloody eye. Naruto blinked, wondering if it had worked. To Nagato's amazement, his eyes were still cerulean blue. He shrugged it off and removed the other eye, which was now not only bloody, but also bloodshot wide open and just staring into the abyss. Naruto looked around to test his new eye. 'Nice view. I like it.' Nagato held the other eye, hoping it wouldn't fall between his bloody latex glove. Nagato placed the bloodshot eye into the filled hole. And much to their amazement Naruto was an expert at using the Sharingan.

_'Most people wouldn't be able to control their use of the Sharingan, but he does. His chakra must be off the roof! Maybe literally'_ Nagato chuckled at his final thought. "So how does it look? I hope it's in this season." Naruto joked. "But why doesn't Kakashi-sensei turn off his Sharingan?" Konan sighed. "The Sharingan can't normally be controlled after a transplant." Konan was quite shocked, even though she didn't show it. "You are a natural at using it, even Nagato couldn't control his Rinnegan at birth. He still can't, the fact that you can, is incredible." Naruto looked surprised, scared even. But then he turned back into his usually cheery personality. "So what you're saying is that I'm unique?" Konan and Nagato simultaneously nodded. "Cool! But how do I get the Rinnegan, now that I have the Sharingan?" Nagato was clearly thinking about this. "You have to watch a comrade die. I do have to go now, I am with the Akatsuki. I was not thinking about this was I?" Nagato chuckled quietly. "I have to invade you guys in a few weeks. Prepare!" Nagato said as he was smiling._ 'My work is done.'_ Nagato thought to himself. "ITACHI!" Nagato shouted. "WE'RE GOING!" Itachi ran to Nagato. "Okay." he said in his usual cool guy voice. And then they were gone.

'Was that Itachi?' Naruto thought to himself while he saw a tiny note saying: "Don't use your eyes too much. -Itachi" Naruto pondered about this. 'Why does he say this? Is there something with my eyes? Oh well, better prepare" Naruto walked out of the door while thinking about this. He heard a slight scuffle. 'Who could that be?' Naruto thought to himelf. "Hello? Who is it?" Naruto said.

"Are you an intruder?" He heard a small cough. " Are you Gekko Hayate?" Naruto joked. He finally opened the door, only to see the blushing Kakashi. "U-u-u-uhmmm" he stuttered out while quickly putting away his little orange-covered book. "Hi. How are you? You've grown big! Uhmmm so... How are you?" he quickly sputtered out with obvious haste. "I'm fine, how have you been for two and a half years?" Naruto replied. "Oh and by the way, can you help me with eye training?" as he finished he saw the confused Kakashi. "Eye training?" Kakashi asked the blonde. "What do you mean 'eye'?" Naruto looked up for a moment while thinking. "Well, I got a visit from a relative, named Nagato Uzumaki. He is going to help me get the Rinnegan, so he gave me these." Naruto activated his Eternal Mangekyo for a few seconds, to the surprise of Kakashi. "W-w-w-w-w-WHAAA-?!" Kakashi fainted like the time he saw the most explicit of the Icha-Icha series.

"WHY CAN YOU CONTROL IT?! I CAN'T!" Kakashi said. "So you can control it... Why? Is it the superior chakra network?" Naruto shrugged. "I don't even know, even Nagato doesn't know."

Kakashi and Naruto walked for a while and Kakashi asked questions. "... So that's about it."

Naruto said after he explained everything. "Any questions?" Kakashi pondered a while, but eventually he started to speak. "Yes, why do you need my help if you have the Eternal Mangekyo?"

Naruto grinned a little.

"Because you too have the Mangekyo, don't you? And you have more experience using the Sharingan." Naruto replied. Kakashi shrugged. "Right, but I can't use the Tsukiyomi, Izanami or the Izanagi." Kakashi said. "That doesn't matter, I need to know how to use Kamui." Naruto replied.

Kakashi had the urge to gasp, but just didn't, for some reason he felt good, almost as if he accomplished something great. 'But why? I don't know if I can teach him... Oh well. I have to try.'

Kakashi thought to himself. "Okay, I'll try. But you have to know this, I'm not sure if I can teach you." Kakashi said to his 'new' student while Naruto gave him his trademark smile. 'I hope I can do some good with him.' Kakashi thought to himself. He was almost startled as he saw Naruto disappear. "Sensei, wanna stay for dinner? I'm making a stew." Naruto said to his teacher. "It's going to be totally awesome!" Kakashi found himself lost in thoughts. _'I thought he only ate ramen out of a cup?'_ He was startled as he saw a girl walking up the steps, who recognized was Hinata. "Oh, hi Hinata! What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked the girl. "Naruto invited me over for dinner, I didn't know you were coming too." She said with a smile._ 'She's more confident than ever, what did Master Jiraiya do?'_ Kakashi pondered. "Yeah, he invited me over as soon as he heard me."

Kakashi told Hinata. "So Naruto, what are you making this time?" Hinata asked._ 'This time?'_ Kakashi thought. "I'm making a stew! It's going to be totally delicious!" Naruto replied. "Uhm I don't want to be rude, but I thought you only ate ramen in cups?" Kakashi asked. As soon as Hinata and Naruto heard the end of the sentence, they both started bursting out with laughter. "Jiraiya taught me how to make more than stews, with help of Hinata." Naruto barely replied. "He said only ramen was bad for me, and can risk my career as a Ninja of the Hidden Leaf." Kakashi was scared by the fact that he was so mature about all of this. _'Wait he doesn't have groceries... how is he going to make a stew?'_ Kakashi thought. "Uhm... Naruto? How are you going to make a stew if you don't have the ingredients?" Hinata asked. '_It seems that we have a shared mind about him.'_ Kakashi thought. "Scroll." Naruto replied, when he took out a scroll. "I have mastered sealing with Jiraiya. I picked up the ingredients for the stew when we were walking back." Hinata did an "Oooh" sound after he finished the sentence. '_How much has he matured since he left? The old Naruto would've said RAMEN RAMEN ICHIRAKU RAMEN! but he didn't... He is so much more adult like than before... He is truly amazing.'_ Kakashi thought to himself. "They're all fresh too! How amazing!" Hinata said, before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Uhm... What?" Kakashi asked.

"Right, I haven't told you. Hinata and I are dating." Naruto said, after which Hinata had a little blush. "Oh, okay." Kakashi replied. "Oh yeah right, Hinata I've got the Mangekyo." Naruto said, after which Hinata gave him a few bills. _'Why did she just give him money?'_ Kakashi asked in his mind. "Because we made a bet." Hinata said. Kakashi shrugged in fear as soon as he heard her speak. "H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-HOW?!" Kakashi asked. "Byakugan." Naruto replied. "The Byakugan's wielder can read body language very precisely." Kakashi was scared out of his mind.

It was quiet for a few seconds, when suddenly Hinata started to burst out laughing. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You look hilarious!" Hinata stated, when Kakashi realized Naruto was wearing an apron with flowers on it. "What? I think it's cute!" Naruto said, trying to defend his flower covered apron. "Don't I usually say that when you wear something and you think it's stupid-looking?" Hinata asked. "Whatever..." Naruto moped. "Damn! I forgot something. Kakashi can you pick up some spring water?" Naruto asked his teacher. "Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Because it's the secret of my stew. It brings flavor." Naruto stated. Kakashi was confused, but nevertheless he jumped out of the window looking for spring water.

* * *

**(TIME SKIP 5 MINUTES)**

* * *

"Okay, I've got the water. Anything more that I should get?" Kakashi asked with a tone of sarcasm.

"No, but thanks." Naruto said with a smile. "I guess I should get back to cooking. Would anyone like some tea?" Naruto asked. Hinata and Kakashi both nodded while Naruto pulled up another scroll. _'Boy, he sure likes scrolls. Just like his father.'_ Kakashi thought to himself with a smile. "What's that about my father?" Naruto asked with a slight hint of passive-aggressiveness "Nothing, I just said you liked scrolls ju-... HEY! How can you read my mind too?!" Kakashi asked. "Kurama told me that, he can read minds though." Naruto told his teacher. "Who is Kurama?" Kakashi asked.

"Nine-tails." Naruto replied. "He finally told me his name, while suggesting to go to the Land of Lightning. I don't know why." Naruto said. "I think he said: **BLAHBLAHBLAH OLD ENEMY BLAHBLAHBLAH RAGEBLAHBLAH.** I don't know though." Kakashi was stumbled by the fact that Naruto could communicate with the Nine-Tails with such ease. _'He has really improved.'_ Kakashi thought to himself. "Oh and I know my father was the fourth Hokage, his name was Minato Namikaze. And his wife was Kushina Uzumaki, granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki. The wife of the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Which gives me Senju cells, and that gives me the power to obtain the Rinnegan." Naruto said to two important people in his life. "Oops it looks like I drifted off. Haha... Oh and that's also the reason why I have the Mangekyo Sharingan. If you have the Sharingan and have two dots, and you see a comrade die in action or anywhere else actually, you get the potential for the three dots and the Mangekyo. Right, Kakashi?" Naruto said, after which Kakashi was surprised. "The same goes for the Mangekyo. Nagato, my family member, said he got most of his powers when his best friend, Yahiko was forced to be brutally murdered by the hands of Nagato himself. And he believes it can work for me, as well. Except for the brutally murder my best friend, of course."

Kakashi nodded, while trying to comprehend the things his student said. "Right." Hinata said.

_'HOW IS SHE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND THIS?!'_ Kakashi thought to himself, while giving an obvious look of fear. "Don't know why I can understand all of this? He told me earlier." Hinata said.

"Hey don't talk about me in the third person!" Naruto shouted 'all the way' from the kitchen. As he was finishing his meal, Hinata was worried that Naruto would get hurt in the upcoming invasion.

'I hope that everyone's going to be okay...' Hinata thought to himself as she sighed. Naruto walked into the room with a hot stew boiling with a delicious odor. "Thank you for this meal!" They all shouted together.

(TIME SKIP 3 HOURS)

"That was great!" Kakashi and Hinata simultaneously shouted. Naruto blushed a little while rubbing his neck. "Thanks guys!" Naruto said with a smile "Well, I should be going. Be careful, Hinata, Naruto. Kakashi said with a glare towards Naruto. "We will, thanks." they both said. "Well let's prepare for the invasion.

End of chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

A/U If you aren't up to date with the Naruto Shippuuden series, you shouldn't read this. Thank you

for reading. Oh and sorry for skipping half the series, I just want to go the best parts. Again, sorry.

One last note: There are people going to die and first not-so-evil Kurama moment!

_Thoughts are in italics._

**KURAMA SPEAK IN BOLD**

* * *

(SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE. A.K.A THE AKATSUKI LAIR.)

* * *

"What are we going to do with the invasion Pain?" said one of the cloaked rogue ninjas. "I will do it alone, by that I mean that I will go with my six Pain Path bodies. As for the rest of you, you will continue the hunt for the Tailed Beast Jinchuuriki. With one exception though, you cannot and will not capture Naruto Uzumaki. I want to capture him personally." said the leader of the Akatsuki. "Yes Lord Pain." all the Akatsuki members simultaneously. "Everyone go to your assigned Jinchuuriki, and Itachi you be careful with the new Jinchuuriki for the 3-Tails, alright?" Pain said to Itachi.

* * *

(IN THE HIDDEN RAIN VILLAGE)

* * *

"Konan, we need to assemble the Pains. Wake them, I am expecting a very special guest." he told Konan. "Yes Nagato." said Konan. Konan then moved to the chamber of the Pain Path Bodies. _'What could Nagato be expecting? He said someone special... I'll better go scout after this...'_ Konan thought to herself.

* * *

(BACK IN THE HIDDEN LEAF)

"Naruto! I need to talk to you about something. I want you to go to Mt. Myōboku." said the Toad Sage. "Why?" Naruto asked. "Is there something I have to do?" Jiraiya just shook his head. "No no. I want you to follow my training, the Sage training. If what you said is true, that there's an invasion coming you need to train. And that training would make you as strong as I am." explained the Sage.

* * *

_'Maybe even stronger.'_ thought Jiraiya to himself. "I will now reverse summon you. Goodbye, see you in a while." said Jiraiya. "REVERSE SUMMONING JUTSU!" shouted the Sage. In a flash Naruto was teleported to the magical place of Mt. Myōboku. _'Wow... This is Mt. Myōboku.'_ thought Naruto to himself. "Hey! Naruto! What are you doing here?" shouted a familiar voice. As he looked around him, he saw a now giant Gama Kichi. Naruto almost gasped because of the size of his old friend. "G-g-gama Kich-Kichi?! You're HUGE!" exclaimed Naruto. "Of course I am. I grow like a normal toad. You heading for Great Toad Sage? He's that way." exclaimed the giant Gama Kichi.

"Thanks Gama Kichi. See ya later!" shouted Naruto as he was running away.

* * *

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

* * *

"Ah, it is you! The Child Of The Prophecy!" exclaimed the Great Toad Sage. With a confused look on his face Naruto said: "Child Of The Prophecy?" The Great Toad Sage nodded. "Yes yes! I shall explain."

* * *

(10 MINUTES AND A PROPHECY LATER)

* * *

"...And that child would come here. So I assume you are here for training?" Naruto simply nodded.

"Good, follow the two sages."

* * *

(TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS(I don't want to explain all the training it would take too long.)INVASION STARTING)

* * *

"THEY'RE HERE! PREPARE!" shouted a Leaf Ninja. "Know pain." said the first Pain, after which he let out a large gust of wind. All around there are Ninja dying. There is pain, there is destruction.

This is the world of destruction. There is no hope for all around. Morale is low.

* * *

(KONOHAMARU PERSPECTIVE)

* * *

_'I have to do something! That guy will do something to Ebisu sensei!'_ Konohamaru thought to himself. As he created a shadow clone, he saw something appear. "Tell me everything!" exclaimed the Pain. "Never! We are Leaf Ninja! We shall never tell!" Ebisu shouted. "Fine. You'll die anyway." Ebisu gasped as he looked up. "NO! DON'T DO IT!" After the Pain looked behind him he heard a "RASENGAN!" from a little boy with a chakra ball on his hand. As the jutsu struck the Pain, Ebisu looked at the boy. Only to see a little grin. The Pain was defeated. "How did I do sensei?" asked the boy. Ebisu smiled as he said: "You did great Konohamaru." Konohamaru's grin only grew wider after the comment of his teacher.

* * *

(HINATA PERSPECTIVE)

* * *

_'Oh no... There's no hope... We're doomed.'_ at the last thought of the girl, her head flew down. _'Naruto... Where are you?'_ Hinata thought to herself. "Lady Hinata! Don't be sad. We'll win for sure!" said Neji. "Neji... How can you be so sure? There is no hope... Naruto must be dead too." exclaimed the girl. _'She is really depressed... Damn them...' _

* * *

(NARUTO PERSPECTIVE)

* * *

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked. All the toads nodded. "REVERSE SUMMONING JUTSU!" Shouted one of the Toad Sages.

* * *

(HINATA PERSPECTIVE)

* * *

Hinata gasped as she saw a large gust of smoke. _'What is that...? Probably just another one of those guys...'_ Hinata thought as she lowered her head once again. She gasped again as she saw the smoke clear._ 'Is that...?_' Hinata thought to herself. "NARUTO!" Neji shouted. "Byakugan." Hinata whispered. She gasped as she saw the figure._ 'That is him! But... What's that scroll? There is a small amount of chakra leaking out. Naruto is way too skilled a sealer to let that happen. There are two possibilities. One: Someone else did it. Two: He purposely did it to signal us.'_ Hinata thought to herself.

* * *

(NARUTO PERSPECTIVE)

* * *

"Gama Bunta! Gama Ken! Gama Hiro! Attack the summoning animals! I will attack Pain myself. After what he did... I want revenge." Naruto exclaimed. "Be careful Naruto! He is very strong." Gama Bunta shouted. "I will." Naruto replied.

* * *

(HINATA PERSPECTIVE)

* * *

_'What is he doing? He's going down all by himself.'_ Hinata thought to herself. "Neji. I'm going down. Cover me." Hinata told her cousin. "No. I will come with you." Neji insisted. Hinata let a sigh out before saying: "Fine. Come with me." As they both jumped down, they both saw three horrific monsters jump down. "Neji, be careful!" Hinata shouted. "You too, Lady Hinata." Neji replied.

* * *

(GENERAL NARUTO, HINATA, NEJI, TOADS PERSPECTIVE)

* * *

"Neji, Hinata!" Gama Bunta exclaimed. "Don't go near Naruto. He's activated the Eternal Mangekyō and he's pissed." As he finished he saw Neji gasp. "E-e-eternal M-m-m-MANGEKYO?!" Neji asked. _'Right... he doesn't know yet...'_ Hinata thought. "He got a transplant from his family member, Nagato Uzumaki." Hinata explained. _'WHAT?! How come he has the Eternal Mangekyō and can control it?! He is amazing...'_ Neji thought to himself.

"I wouldn't come near him... He invited me over to train with him once... He used his full power against me. He defeated me easily with one jutsu... It was horrible." shouted Gama Hiro. Gama Bunta and Gama Ken both nodded. "We agree... He is truly horrible at full power..." Gama Bunta and Gama Ken both shouted. _'Just how powerful has he become...?'_ Neji thought to himself.

* * *

(ONLY NARUTO PERSPECTIVE)

* * *

'_There are six of them... From what Nagato told me, they have shared vision... I will use the Tsukuyomi to catch them in a Genjutsu.'_ Naruto thought to himself. "TSUKUYOMI!" Naruto shouted. While he said that, they all closed their eyes. _'Damn... I'll have to fight. Their chakra coils are extremely reinforced. I have to try the Amaterasu...'_ Naruto thought. "AMATERASU!" Naruto shouted. He saw that only about two of them couldn't dodge. _'I've got two... I guess I'll use Frog Kumite from now on.'_ Naruto thought. As he ran forward at incredible speed he saw one of the Pains try to use a jutsu. He ran to him and punched with all of his might. As he saw him fall to the ground, covered in blood he saw the Yahiko Pain put his hand forward. "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" he exclaimed. As Naruto barely dodged he saw that he ran to another Pain, only to be hit right away.

He let out a small cough, letting out a small amount of blood. _'Damn... Sage Mode ran out.'_ He thought to himself. "FUKASAKU! NOW!" He shouted as he threw his scroll to her. "Right!" The Sage exclaimed. As she rolled the scroll open she shouted: "SUMMONING JUTSU!" After the jutsu, a small amount of smoke and a clone popped out. "RELEASE!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

* * *

"Naruto, it would be wise to let three clones here to meditate. That would give you Sage mode, in case you run out." Fukasaku told the boy. "Why only three?" He asked. "Because you handle any more." Fukasaku explained. "Okay..." Naruto said in disappointment. "Anyway, let's go."

* * *

(END FLASHBACK)

* * *

Right after the clone popped Naruto could feel his power returning. He sensed something running towards him. _'No more tricks. Just power.' _Naruto thought to himself. "Taste Frog Kumite!" Naruto shouted as he punched one of the Pains with full force, after which he burst out into cogs and bits of metal. _'What is that guy? It doesn't matter. Only three left.' _Naruto thought. He saw someone in the corner of his eyes. _'Finally on the offensive, huh?' _Naruto thought "Know pain." Yahiko Pain exclaimed, after which again a large gust of wind bursted out. "How about you know revenge? TSUKUYOMI!" Naruto shouted. _'It seems that this time it worked. This is going to be a cakewalk from now on.'_ He thought to himself. "You know pain, right? Now you know revenge." Naruto said.

* * *

(TSUKUYOMI UNIVERSE)

* * *

"So... What should I do first..." Naruto thought out loud. "I guess I'll start with the Katana Blade. That suits you best, considering what you did to my master." He exclaimed. The Pain Bodies were silent. "Fine, suit yourself... It's going to take a while. Nice eyes."

* * *

(OUTSIDE TSUKUYOMI UNIVERSE)

* * *

Naruto punched with all of his might. "Know revenge." he exclaimed every time he punched one of the Pain bodies. _'I need to leave the Yahiko pain body. He has a connection to someone else... And Nagato wouldn't like me killing him.' _Naruto thought. "RELEASE!" He shouted. Five of the Pain bodies were dead. "I need to leave you... Nagato wouldn't like me killing you. Tell me where your master is." Naruto exclaimed. "You should know where he is. After all, family can recognize each other. Right?" Yahiko Pain asked. _'Nagato is behind this? Well, it IS his job. I guess he wants to capture me.'_ He thought to himself. "I'm sorry, Nagato. I have to damage him." Naruto said.

* * *

(NAGATO'S HIDEOUT)

* * *

Nagato gasped. "Konan... He knows." Nagato exclaimed. "Should I go deal with him?" Konan asked. "No. I'll let him figure out where we are. In the meantime they should enjoy this technique."

* * *

(KURAMA HOLDING CELL)

* * *

"**Hello brat." **said an all too familiar voice.** "What brings you here?"** Naruto looked up. "I'll cut to the chase, Kurama. I need your help." Naruto explained. **"Oh. I thought you weren't using me. Or are you so desperate?"** The beast asked with a large grin on his face. "No, I need your chakra for sensing Nagato." he explained. **"My my my... Making a move? That's good. I will give you chakra. Beware though, you of all people know my true power. Don't you?" **Kurama asked.

"I'd like to forget what I did to Jiraiya. It's unforgivable."

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

* * *

"Hey kid! Come here for training. And don't call Hinata. She doesn't want to see." Jiraiya shouted.

"Yeah I know. She doesn't fully comprehend it yet, and I'd like to keep it like that for a while. A lot of people already consider me a monster for having him inside of me." Naruto replied. "What is this 'training'?" he asked. "Nine-Tails."

Jiraiya replied. "He has a name, you know." Naruto said. _'Wait the Nine-Tails has a name?'_

"**YES I DO!"** Kurama replied in nothing more than a shout. Jiraiya jumped up. "What was that?" He asked. "We can speak through telepathy." Naruto explained. "And his name is Kurama." Jiraiya simply nodded. "I'm going to release the seal. I want you to control Kurama." Jiraiya said. **"ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY WALK INTO MY MIND!" **Kurama shouted. "I know, now SHUT UP STUPID FOX!" Naruto shouted. Jiraiya nodded as he stepped forward. "I will give you the key to the seal. Be careful with it." Jiraiya opened the seal. _'I really hope he can control him...' _Jiraiya thought. **_'He can't, Jiraiya. We must first go through the ritual of the waterfall of truth. Gyuki and Killer Bee did that, and they are now best friends. Naruto must first beat his dark side, in other words the side created by my hatred.' _**Kurama told Jiraiya. _'How come you know this? And how can you tell me this without telling Naruto?' _Jiraiya thought. **_'Telepathy. I can tell anyone this.' _**Jiraiya nodded. He gasped as he saw how rapidly the red chakra began to cover his entire body. **_'This is my evidence. STOP HIM NOW!'_** Kurama shouted. Jiraiya desperately tried to contain the Tailed Beast Cloak, only to be hit with one of the tails. **"BOY! CALM DOWN!"**

* * *

(END FLASHBACK)

* * *

"What I did was truly unforgivable, Kurama." Naruto said. **"Naruto... It wasn't your fault. Besides, he only got a scar from that." **Kurama said. "Still, I couldn't control you. That was my one mission, and now he is dead." He mumbled**. "Move on kid. If I were you I'd go away right now. Pain is doing something."**

* * *

(OUTSIDE WORLD)

* * *

Naruto's eyes were glowing a feral red, looking for blood. "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Yahiko Pain shouted. "Action time." Naruto mumbled to himself. He jumped up claws ready to strike. With a red cloak around him, safely at three tails he cut the Yahiko pain. He grabbed on to him and pushed him down with force almost equal to the Sage Mode. The only thing in Naruto's mind was: _'REVENGE!'_

As he clawed him up he saw that at the final blow he dodged with a pole aimed at Naruto's arm. Naruto had a pole in his arm bleeding furiously. As Kurama tried to heal it, Yahiko Pain pulled out another pole. "Know pain." Yahiko Pain exclaimed as he put another pole in Naruto's shoulder. Naruto let out a small roar as his shoulder was bleeding heavily. Yahiko Pain didn't hesitate to kick him down and put another pole in his other shoulder. Yahiko put poles in Naruto's body, and in time his entire body was covered in blood and poles.

* * *

(HINATA PERSPECTIVE)

* * *

She gasped at the site she saw. _'I have to do something! He is going to die!' _Hinata thought.

"Neji, Gama Hiro, Gama Ken, Gama Bunta. Stay here." She exclaimed. "Bu-" The four exclaimed before they were interrupted by Hinata's deadly glare that could kill a man in an instant. "I'm going. ALONE!" She shouted.

(NARUTO, YAHIKO PAIN, HINATA PERSPECTIVE)

Naruto looked up as he saw Yahiko Pain with a pole above his head, Yahiko Pain began to move the pole towards Naruto's head before he heard: "GENTLE STEP: TWIN LION FIST!" Naruto gasped as he saw someone with very familiar hair. "NO HINATA! DON'T DO IT!" Naruto shouted. "YOU'LL GET KILLED!" Hinata smiled. "That doesn't matter, as long as I do it for the one I love."

she exclaimed. "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Yahiko used his jutsu at full force. "Worthless piece of crap." He exclaimed. "You're going to watch her die, pole after pole after pole." Yahiko Pain walked up to the unconscious girl. He stuck poles in her body, every time more bloody than the last. Until he finally did something that looked like he killed her. That made Naruto furious. It was finally time. His Rinnegan was finally activated. _'What does it matter anymore...? She is dead.' _Naruto thought.

* * *

(KURAMA HOLDING CELL)

* * *

Darkness consumed him, letting out small amount of killer intent. **"It's time for me to take control, kid. You rest for a while." **Kurama said. Naruto simply nodded. He just sat there. _**'He's really dead... I'll rampage for a while until his dad comes. Minato... Make sure you come in time.'  
**_

* * *

(OUTSIDE WORLD)

* * *

"**NOW IT'S MY TURN!" **said Kurama Naruto. **"IT'S YOUR TURN TO DIE, YAHIKO!" **

Kurama Naruto said. Kurama Naruto lunged forward at speed greater than the Sage Mode. **"NOW WHERE IS NAGATO?" **Kurama Naruto exclaimed.** "I NEED TO KNOW WHERE HE IS!"**

Yahiko Pain was beaten ferociously.

'Kurama, please let him live.' Naruto thought. _**'Sure kid.' **_Kurama replied. _**'Oops. I think he is unconscious now...'**_ Kurama thought. _'Wait! Kurama! I have an idea. Switch!'_ Naruto thought.

Kurama got back into his cell. _'Great. Thanks.' _Naruto replied, only to receive a grunt. Naruto picked up all the piercings and put them into his pouch. _'I'll use Sage Mode to sense his chakra'_ Naruto thought. "FUKASAKU! SAGE MODE!" He shouted. Fukasaku just nodded as she did the usual thing. "RELEASE!" Naruto shouted. He felt his power return, he picked up one of the piercings and sensed the chakra. _'Hinata... Please survive.'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

(NAGATO'S HIDEOUT)

* * *

"He's coming." Nagato said. "Should we wait Nagato?" Konan asked. Nagato simply nodded.

_'I think by now his powers have finally unlocked. It's great to see another person with the Rinnegan._

_I just hope he doesn't use it like Madara Uchiha did...'_ Nagato thought.  
Nagato and Konan saw something move. "Welcome, Naruto. How do you like your new eyes?" Nagato asked? _'How does he know?'_ Naruto thought. "I just guessed. Did I get it right?" Naruto simply nodded. "Why did you invade? Only for my eyes? You killed hundreds of people!" Naruto shouted. Nagato shook his head. "No, but yes. I did it for your eyes. My plan was to kill everyone so you could get the Rinnegan. But, I was going to do the Rinne Rebirth." Nagato replied. Konan looked down. "Oh and one thing, I didn't kill your precious Hinata. I just injured her, the last pole was beside her head. She is unconscious though. These are my last words: Be strong, have courage. I don't want you to end up like Madara Uchiha. After all, we're family. Right?" He said. "Now, I have to do something. Thank you for giving me the pleasure of seeing you again. RINNE REBIRTH!" He exclaimed. Nagato was focusing his chakra to save Naruto's village. _'He gave his life to save us... He is truly kind.' _Naruto thought.

* * *

(SAKURA PERSPECTIVE)

* * *

_'I have to save Hinata! Good, she is just unconscious. I'll treat her wounds anyway.' _Sakura thought.

"N-n-Naruto... did I do good?" she mumbled. _'That idiot... She really loves him.' _Sakura thought.

"Don't speak, Hinata. You'll make your wounds worse." she said. As she treated her she saw a familiar figure walk. "Kakashi sensei!" she shouted. "I thought you were dead!" Kakashi gave her his trademark eye-smile. "Me too. The last thing I remember is being killed by that Pain." He replied. _'Maybe it was that weird statue that popped out of the ground...' _she thought. "Kakashi sensei, you should get Naruto." Kakashi nodded. _'That boy must be tired.'_ he thought.

* * *

(OUTSIDE NAGATO'S HIDEOUT)

* * *

"Thank you, Naruto. For everything. I'll take Yahiko and Nagato. I would like to keep them. Don't use your new gift for evil. Got it?" Konan asked. Naruto nodded. "What will you do now?" he asked. "I'm going to guard the Hidden Rain." she replied. "Here. Put this on Master Jiraiya's grave."

she gave him a bouquet of paper flowers. "I will, thank you Konan. I wish you luck." he said with a smile. "I think I'm going to take a nap..." he said with a yawn. Konan smiled. _'Nagato, he is so much like you...' _she thought. Naruto just flopped on the ground. She let out a small chuckle. _'Yes, so much like you.'_ she thought. "I'm going now. Goodbye, Naruto. I will see you sometime later."

she said before walking away.

* * *

(KAKASHI PERSPECTIVE)

* * *

_'Where is he? Oh. There he is! Is he dead or just sleeping? I'll go find a stick.'_ he thought.

"No, Konan I didn't kill Yahiko..." Naruto mumbled. Kakashi grinned under his mask as he picked him up. "Kakashi sensei? Did I do good?" Naruto asked. "Yes you did Naruto. Yes you did. Now shush. You need some sleep." Kakashi said.

End of Chapter three.


End file.
